


Fruit Basket with Kyo Honda

by Zen_Tajima



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kyo and tohru swap places, Multiple Pov, fem yuki, kyo honda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_Tajima/pseuds/Zen_Tajima
Summary: 16 year old Kyo Honda is left alone after the death of his father in a car accident which leads him to living in a tent on a private property of a girl who actually attends his school.Little does he know the secrets she's hiding... and the wonders that await him.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kyou/Other(s), Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I'll hold a banquet  
I'll hold banquet after banquet  
I'll form an eternal gathering,forever unchanging because I may be  
lonely now,but I won't disappear.....  
because their all waiting for me..  
on the other side of the promise.  
words spoken long ago,forgotten in the distant past.  
the old memory forgotten by everyone.

the original promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey um... I just want to say that tohru retains kyo's personality while kyo has his own personality just without his short temper.

"wow" 

the sound escaped from the orange haired teen who was currently using his evenly tanned hand to block out the sun. As the orange haired teen took his bag from the ground he couldn't help but wonder "this is weird,usually it is cold in mid-September but looks like we have another hot day". The said orange haired teen then soon lowered his head into a tent which was his home now and smiled at a framed photo of a man.

"look after our home dad I'll see you back when I got from work. Bye see you soon"

He smiled saying this and running down a dirty road. As he walked through the Green forest with wind caressing his bright orange hair he soon heared the sound of wind chimes. He stumbled upon a house by following the sound of the said wind chimes.

The house was two story and was a bit dirty as he was about to look around when he saw the painted stones that were drying in the sun under the wind chimes that bought his attention towards the house.

As he observed the stones he realized that each stones were painted after the Chinese zodiac animals ,his hand hovered over the stone which resembles the dog zodiac. That was when he noticed that there is no stone which resembles the cat. Just as a frown made it's way to his mouth he was startled by a new voice. 

"why hello there "

He followed the direction of the voice and came face to face with a young woman in mid twenties. She had shoulder length black hair and mono lided black eyes. She was wearing a simple dark green kimono. Realizing that he was staring he quickly bowed and starts to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I didn't meant to intrude on your property I was just walking by and was distracted by the sound of the wind chimes and was attracted by the stone paintings...."

He was soon cut off his rambling by the now laughing female.

"no don't worry I was just surprised because we usually don't get a lot of teenagers here especially hot ones like you"

"It is because your house is dirty like a ditch" blurted out the orange haired teen before he could stop himself. The older blinked at him before bursting out laughing.

"oh your one of the out spoken ones huh "

".....whatever I was just looking at these zodiac painting"

"oh did I impress you with my painting.."

"no I just noticed that it did not have cat"

"oh are you referring to the old folk story ?"

"yeah. My father used to tell me the zodiac story"

"so.."

"so what ?"

"let's hear your flashback"

"hmm...no"

"what! why not?"

"cause you did not add the cat "

"so you are a cat lover ?"

"no"

"then...oh are you trying to prolong the meeting with me ? Do you like me that much ?"

"what n...."

"can you please control yourself"

a new feminine voice added it's opinion into our conversation and delivered a bag to the lady's head.

"shoma-chan ?"

Yuki Shoma is the princess of our high school with her long silver hair and big silver eyes and perfect body shape most males of our school kiss the ground she walks. Infact the upperclassmen created a fanclub dedicated to her.

"oh honda-kun , what bought you here ?"

"hey do you know each other ? and Yuki what the hell ? was there a dictionary in your bag ?"

"no two actually"

"is that you attempt at being funny shoma-chan ?"

"no I'm serious"

"so your name is serious"

".....is that your attempt at being funny ?"

"no I'm Kyo.......Kyo Honda"

"......."

"so you do know each other huh?"

"no we were wearing the same school uniform for fun " Kyo blurted out again.

"okay I guess................anyways my name is Akito shoma. I'm yuki's older cousin"

"I didn't ask though"

"it is just a information"

"thank you for the useless information ?"

"ok now that's rude"

"anyways Honda-kun what brings you here"

"I live nearby"

"around here" Akito asked"really ?"

"actually....holy crap I'm late for school" Kyo stated before starting to run. 

"wait Honda-kun"

"what ?"

"you're going to school right ?"

"what no I'm going to ditch school today"

"really ?"

"of course not idiot are you deaf I clearly stated that I was going to school before"

"geez no need to be rude I just wanted walk with you "

"and wanted me to get beaten into pulp by your fan club?"

"um...."

"fine since you insist so much I will walk with you today"

"what when did I.........."

"you know we have to go to school the school won't come to us"

"yay I know"

"then hurry up"

"ugggg.....fine"

As the silver haired teen rushed to walk in walked front of him the light breeze blowing had lifted the silver haired girl's already short skirt bringing the attention of the orange haired teen's attention to it. But as kyo opened his mouth to comment on it he realized that they had reached school.

just as yuki is about to turn around she feels her skirt is being tugged down by some one. And just as she about to turn around and bitch slap the offender she felt hot breathe in her ear whispering in a husky voice..

"nice undewear polka dots"

yuki was frozen in shock at the sudden close between her and kyo that her eyes had closed involuntarily. When she opened her eyes , she was realized that while she was frozen near the entrance kyo had continued walking with one hand in his pant pockets while the other is waving at her.

"see you later polka dots"

realizing what kyo meant her usually composed face had gone blood red while she shouted

"YOU JERK"

to the disappearing kyo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

So How come I ended up in this situation again. Oh yeah I walked into the school with the school princess and now I'm getting an earful from her faithful followers. Seriously does this people have any other job other than kissing the ground polka dots walk in. Speaking of polka dots I still find it strange that the school's popular and graceful princess wears polka dots underwear. Huh what was this idiot saying again.

"....the morning.... Hey are you even listening to me? "

"what do you think?"

"um... You are not listening to us right? "

"bingo! we have a winner here "

My answer seems to anger them more. The three upperclassmen surrounding me looks like they're going to burst with anger and suddenly the black haired boy came forward into my space and began yelling in my face. Woah that rhymes maybe I should consider becoming a poet and what does this idiot want again.

"......don't be cocky just because Sohma-chan is kind to you "

"dude just chill it is just coincidence that we walked into the school at the same time. "

"coincidence my ass"

"if the word coincidence is enough then why do you think we have police officers and detectives huh"

"for more job opportunities? "

"trying to be funny huh, well it is sad to break it to you that you are not funny "

"well I know that I'm not funny in case you didn't know let me introduce myself I'm Kyo Honda"

"ugh.. Why you... "

"leader I think we need to explain our club rules to him" 

The shorter brown haired guy cut off their so called 'leader'.

"oh yeah ...hmm... We princess yuki fan club are proud to present the rules that we came up with to protect our school princess who has graced us with her presence. Ken can you please explain the first rule"

The boy named Ken came forward and cleared his throat and spoke. "the first rule is 'never misunderstand princess yuki's action' as our princess is kind and polite to all and no one is really special. Kazumi your turn"

the short boy with brown hair cam forward and stood next to ken and spoke" do not enter our princess house and invade our delicate princess privacy"

Then the leader of the said club stepped forward and said "and the last rule is no one could speak to the princess without another person's presence. Oh and most importantly both the club and non-club members should follow these rules"

".....hey I just now noticed that I am taller than you all. Are you sure you guys are older than me? "

"......"

The three upperclassmen sweat dropped.

"did he not listen to one word we said?"

"you dare to mock... "

"that's enough. Now why don't you leave our friend alone you pussies"

A new voice added it's opinion to our conversation. I smiled seeing my best friends standing behind the three idiotic club members.

"oh no it's the delinquent and the freak "

"unless you want a taste of my poisonous waves I suggest you guys run"

My Friend Kureno threatened the idiots who were now currently running away screaming bloody murder. 

"Hey guys " I greeted my best friends. Soon I found myself in my friends chest as he fussed over me.

"oh you poor thing those idiots cornering you like that" Kazuma says as he nuzzles into my hair.

soon we three found ourselves in our cooking classroom,while I was stirring the broth when Kazuma said " it is kinda strange that you and the school princess came together"

"there is something in her wave that is so strange that I can't bring myself to trust her"

"what about it kureno" asked kazuma.

"I'm not sure what it is..." trailed off kureno.

"Well in my opinion she is pretty weird. She is very mysterious because she never talks about herself. Not that I actually want to know Oh once a second year confessed his love for her. When he attempted to hug her she sent him flying" Kazumi said.

"Woah is polka that strong?". Kazuma raised his eyebrow.

"Pol...."

Just as kazuma opened his mouth the teacher shouted at us stop talking and do our work and only to get insulted by kazuma when our teacher saw our completed work.

"Oh so can we three hang out today "

"Um...I'm sorry but I have work today."

"You are working too hard...it's because you need to pay for your own tuition?" Kazuma asked.

Kureno was filling the bowls with rice. "But, if it's for school tuitiom, you don't need to work everyday."

"After I graduate, I want to live an independent life. So I need to start saving money now!"

"Damn it, Kyo...you're gonna make me cry...so selfless!" Kazuma was crying. "Eat, Kyo! You need more energy!"

"Okay!" Kyo said glad for more food.

"You still living with your fathers relatives?" Kureno asked suddenly.

Kyo almost fell off the chair. "Y-Yes!"

Kazuma attacked me with questions. "Do you get enough food there? They don't try to take your wages, do they?"

"yeah I'm comfortable"

"Perfect. Not a grain out of place..." Kureno said.

Kyo can't tell them...If Kazuma finds out that he was living in a tent, he might burst into grandma's house on his motorcycle.

Kyo Pov

After school ended, as I walk to my locker to get my shoes I saw polka dots. "Ah...! There you are polka."

She closed her locker and glared at me before smiling again. "will you stop calling me that. And I'm sorry that Akito has caused you trouble."

"what trouble. She is just a little bit strange that's all otherwise she's good." I said.

"Mmm...what did you talk about? Something about the cat from the Zodiac?" She asked.

""yeah we talked about the loser cat."

"Yes. Cats are stupid! They don't have a good personality!" Sohma-chan said, clearly annoyed.

"....you have a cat?"

"hmm..... No"

"then don't talk about cats like that polka"

Her tone changed. "Honda-san, do you know how the 12 Zodiacs became the way it is? Orginally, using the counting numbers and time...afterwards, added ying-yang element's complementary and opposite theory...and became a fortunate telling thing..."

"Are you saying...it had nothing to do animals?" I was trying to keep up.

"Right. I'm not sure when it started...and for what reason, animals were added...It's still unclear. But the cat was never added into the 12 animals from the start. I feel that it's better if things stay the way they are. What if cats became part of the clan? Cat's are stupid!" She said.

Now I was very confused as I tried to wrap my head around it "polka what do you have against cats?" She turned around and had a cold smile on her face. Eh...? The sound of an alarm ringing caught my attention. Eh?! I realized the alarm was coming from me. I pulled my watch out and saw the time. "It's already this late? Shit I have to get to work! Sorry, polka, I have to rush to work now."

"Honda-san..." polka reached out and pulled a leaf out of my hair. "This morning, I noticed...you haven't been looking very well. The weather is very hot...you have to look after yourself! And please don't call me that. " She let the leaf go and walked away. "See you tomorrow."

Not willing to part without last words I rushed forward and turned her around by her shoulders and before I knew it my left hand was caressing her cheeks while my right hand was resting in my pocket. I looked into her cold eyes and leaned down bit and whispered to her

"you know you will be more beautiful if your eyes smiled with your lips"

I straighten my posture and bought my left hand into my pocket and gave one last smile and began to walk away. After a few steps I turned back to find her still standing over there and said

"oh by the way just chill. The zodiac story is a legend for entertainment don't worry your pretty head over it polka dots"

With that I gave her a wink and began my way to work. I'm dead sure that I'm late.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo Pov 

It seems...that I finally began to understand her words. She just says what she thinks need to be said it's not like she meant them. Looking at my watch again, I hurried to work, hoping I would make it in time. "You have to take care of yourself." But polka dots, I can't do it. My dad used to work harder than me. My mother died when I was 3 years old. Since then, dad worked with all his effort, and supported us. No matter what, he was always happy, cheerful and lively. But I never thought that he would die in a traffic accident.

In regards to adopting me, my family members arugued and argued! Finally it was decided that I would stay at grandma's. I didn't want to trouble to grandma, because she is living on a pension. So, I said I would pay for my own school fees and living expenses. That was in may. 4 months later grandmother told me... "I have decided to have my son's family living with me. Just happens that I wanted to renovate this house. During the renovation, I am staying with my son. I'm really sorry, but can you stay with your friends?"

Kazuma lives in a small apartment with his mom, Kureno is in a family of five. Don't know how long the renovation would take, I can't bother them...So...That's when the idea hit me. Why don't I live by myself1 now is the perfect chance to practice enduring the harsh life! I pulled on my gloves and clenched my fists in determination. Yes! Everything has two sides, good and bad. Doesn't matter if I don't have money, I can live in a tent!

"Can someone come and move this? I can't get by." A woman said when she came out of her office.

"Ah! Yes!" I said and grabbed the bags of trash and left to dispose of them.

Although there are no annoying salesman coming, there are bugs, insects, spiders and mosquitoes every night. A few days ago, a typhoon nearly blew the tent away. "I can't give up! I can't be feeling sad. I must live in the city...I must live in the city!" I said, wiping down the cabinets.

Two of my co-workers sat on the couch behind me. "Ever since that boy started working here, our work has been much easier." One of them said.

Yuki Pov

"Ah! This late already?" Akito said as we walked back home. "Every night, it's always take-out, how tiring."

"Why don't you cook dinner?" I asked.

"I did, but didn't you complain?" Akito looked at me.

"Because you put rice in curry." I said bluntly.

"If you're so smart, how come you don't know any housework?! Two women living together, we need muscle!" She yelled.

"Easy for you to say..."I smiled.

"What was the saying...? Women came after the muscle, isn't it...? Oh!" She saw someone walking on the trail. "Isn't that Kyo walking over there?"

The moment I heard the name I whipped my head in the direction where I can find him. I don't know whats so special about him but I'm sure if someone else saw my underwear and called me by its pattern I would have kicked them in the place where the sun don't shine. But somehow I can't will myself to hurt him. And I didn't even flinch when he touched me this evening. Oh well Akito is here better put my mask. 

I put my hands on my hips. "Scary...you can remember a boy's name this quickly."

"That's nothing special!" Akito laughed. "But, it's late, what is he doing out here...? He really lives close by?"

I thought about something. "I heard his father just passed away...maybe he moved here? But impossib;e. Land around here was never rented to anyone..." Me and Akito just looked at each other.

Kyo Pov

"So tired..." I mumbled as I stumbled towards my tent. "I'm home, dad...I really want to go to sleep...but I have to finish my homework..." I grabbed my towel and unzipped my tent. "I'll wash my face to wake myself up...ah...I feel light headed." I looked up and saw polka and her cousin standing there.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Akito burst out laughing.

Polka sighed in annoyance. "Akito, that's enough."

"So...when did you start...living in that tent...?" polka asked when we got back to their house.

"About one week ago..." I said, still feeling dizzy.

"I thought it was strange...this whole area belongs to the Sohma family." She said, watching Akito.

"hmm...let me stay there for a while...?" I asked. "After the renovation is finished, I'll leave right away. Although...I don't have much but...I'll pay you."

"It's dangerous out there! The ground is loose and there are perverts wandering around. A boy can't live in a tent for that long." Akito stopped laughing.

"perverts? You mean people like you? "

"Finished laughing?" Sohma-chan asked.

I bolted to my feet. "No problem! I'm already used to insects! I have the energy and the drive! Please! I really need to sleep right now so can we discuss this tomorrow? ." I couldn't stand up any longer and sank to the floor.

"Honda-san?!" polka rushed over. "You have a fever..." She said, pressing her hand against my forehead. "No wonder you look so pale."

"are you blind I have a tanned skin "

Akito walked over to the kitchen entrance. "I'll get some ice...ice...Ah! Where is it?"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the mess in the kitchen. "This looks like a garbage dump..."

She grinned. "Well said!" Her expression changed when a dog howled close by. "There was a landslide just now."

"Eh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Last storm made the soil soft and loose." She told us.

"How...how do you know?" I asked.

"Well...call it animal instinct..." She said.

"so you can understand dogs? "

Polka came back in with the first aid kit. "Stop joking around. Where is it?"

" yuki, you are so cruel!" Akito whined.

I became nervous. "Maybe...you don't think it was near my tent, do you?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"It can't be that coincidental!" Akito giggled.

"Then where?" Sohma-chan asked.

The three of us walked back to my tent and discivered that it was buried my the landslide. "Waa...NO! Dad's picture is still in the tent! DAD!"

"Honda-san?" polka said as she came up behind me. "Honda-san, calm down. You still have a fever!"

I was digging through the mud. "But dad, he...what should I do? I need to get him out quickly...or he'll be in pain!"

Akito put her hand over mine. "Let's come back tomorrow morning. If a landslide happens again, you might hurt yourself...then your dad would be in even more pain..."

We went back to the house and I was lting down in the make shift bed Akito made for me.

"Yuki went looking for some ice. You must be tired, a hard working student..." She said.

"I'm sorry...again...I lost my home, again..."

She plopped down beside me. "You feel really bad, don't you?"

"No, because I know...there are worse things."

That caught her attention. "Like what...?"

"like none of your business? "

"mou your still rude kyo-kun"

'Come home safe...' I didn't tell him to come home safe...that morning of the accident...' I pulled the blanket up over my face. 'Because I had a test, I stayed up all night studying, and overslept. I didn't get up...only that morning...I...usually...every morning I would say it...only that day...' I closed my eyes. 'I...I thought about dropping out of school and working full time. But dad said...'I only finished middle school. But, I wanted to be a high school student! So, you try the high school life for me!" I know he always worked hard for me. But I didn't...tell him to be careful...even when he left, I didn't watch him leave...I'm so stupid! Even if I filed, or the house got blown away, I really don't care. The most important thing is dad.' I don't have the chance anymore to tell him... 'So, at least...I can finish dad's wish...to finish high school..." This is my goal. 'I can't lose to this little...fever...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Yuki Pov

"He's asleep?" I asked when I came into the room with the ice and a towel.

Akito looked over her shoulder. "You heard?"

"I'm impressed. At school, he's always very cheerful...as if pain and suffering never come close...he is tough."

"Impressive?" Akito sounded doubtful.

"I...I wanted to leave the Sohma family...and live in a tent or go to some unknown place." The haunting memories resurfaced. "But, I still end up staying with another relative...if I really hated this life, I should be like Honda-san...I am so naive...right...?"

"You are still the young mistress!" Akito tapped my head with the paper fan. "Kyo and your thinking are totally different. And saying that he is tough, it's rude!"

I looked at Honda-san as he slept. "Yes..." I walked to the door. "Can you take care of him? I need to go out."

Akito watched me. "Where are you going...? Don't tell me you're going to dig out his stuff. I hope you're not going alone."

"Alone?" I stood in front of the door as it opened with all the rats standing behind me. "Who said I was going alone?"

Akito smiled knowingly. "Good luck."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo P.O.V.

"Kyo...you have a fever again?" Dad asked as I laid my head on his lap. "I told you not to come out and do chores for me! Kyo, you're always like this. All you have to do is be yourself."

One day...I will catch up...but...this time...I wouldn't push it. Otherwise...dad won't be coming back. I woke up when I realized I started crying in my sleep. Sitting up, I remembered everything that happened last night and got up. Ah! Now is not the time to dream! I still have to dig dad out! I shoved the door open and saw polka dots standing there.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" She smiled.

I felt my face become warm. "Ah! Ah! Good morning!"

She held out a picture frame. "Here, your photo."

"Ah...?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Your belongings are all dug up. Make sure they're yours." She placed the bag in front of me.

"WHAT?! Seriously polka, you dug up all that dirt?"

Sohma-chan just smiled and said, "It's a secret and please don't call me that "

I didn't know how to answer to that. "Oh...thank you polka dots" I said and bowed.

She sighed and picked up the bags and brought them inside. "Then, I'll take your things upstairs."

"what?"

She looked over her shoulder at me. "This house is pretty dirty, and only has girls living here. But there's an empty room on the 2nd floor. Until the renovation finishes, you can live here."

I shook my head frantically " no! I object! "

"Object...ah, that room has a lock..."

"I... Wait are you pervert? "

"Kyo, do you like house work?" Akito said from behind me.

"AH!" I was scared out of my wits.

"For example, cleaning and cooking kinds of things..." Akito said.

"of course not who likes to do work ? But I can cook. "

Akito's face lit up. "WELCOME TO THE SOHMA FAMILY! Because the room has always been locked, go open the windows. Ah, we need to get a spare key made. Yuki, get him some of my clothes!"

My head started spinning. "I...can't! Your fan club will talk me to death..."

Polka cut me off. "Honda-san, we suggested this. It's no trouble at all."

"But...!"

"Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" She hit the nail right on the head.

"Fine. Looks like I'm going to see more of your underwear polka dots " I said as she showed me around the house.

"you're the pervert here." polka said. " but Honda-san, here you can be yourself."

"fine polka dots since you plead this much I guess I'll accept "

"hey who begs with who"

Polka and Akito went into the hallway while I changed and I could barely hear their hushed words.

"Easy for you to say...can we live with a boy? He is a boy!" Akito whispered loudly. Did he thought I was a girl before taking me in. Just for this I'm going to call him paedo.

polka replied, "You were so happy a second ago." I feel... "Nothing to worry about...as long as he doesn't hug any of us."

After changing I followed them to what I guess is my room.

"It's still musty in here. I'm going to open the windows." polka said when she came back in.

Eh? Come to think of it, what about polka's parents? They don't live together? I thought. I feel a little uncomfortable...ah, really? Can I live here?

As soon as I turned around, a loud crash came from behind me as something came in through the ceiling. Eh? I turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair, wearing a black tank top and cargo pants standing there.

"YO!" The girl said as she cracked her shoulders. "You've been waiting for me, haven't you?! Rat girl!"

Eh?! I was a mess trying to figur out who this was when polka dots turned around. "Why...is it every time you come home, you make a mess?" polka asked. Woah looks like her true personality is coming out. "Haven't you had enough? You're so weak!" She gave the other girl a smug grin. My in this situation she looks much darker.

That seemed to annoy the girl. "Bitch! I'll make you feel how I felt last time...! Today, I'll pay you back!" She raised her clenched fist. "LET'S GO!"

When the unknown girl stepped forward she accidentally stepped on a piece of wood and stumbled right into my arms. "Woah " I exclaimed as I caught the girl before she fell to the ground.

"AAHH!" Polka exclaimed.

"AAAHHHHH!" The other girl yelled.

Paedo came into the room. "Yuki, what was that loud noise? Tohru's here?"

Polka put her hand over her face.

Suddenly Brown smoke covers me just as I looked down an annoyed looking brown cat is in my arm while the girl's dress is in the floor.

Polka pressed her head against Akito's shoulder. "What are we gonna do about that idiot?"

I stared in shock at the brown cat which has an annoyed expression. "A cat...this was a girl..." I started to freak out. "AHH! IT COULDN'T BE BECAUSE I RAN INTO HER...I HIT HER WRONG AND SHE CHANGED INTO A CAT? WHAT I'M A WITCH OH GOD THIS IS AWESOME...... WAIT NO FIRST I HAVE TO TURN HER BACK ...BUT HOW..... YESSS.... DOCTOR CAN CURE HER... "

Akito pressed two fingers to her forehead. "No...well, yes..."

I turned around. "Hurry, we have to get her to the hospital...THE DOCTORS WILL CURE HER..." A piece of wood came loose from the roof and fell, hitting me on the head.

"Kyo-kun! Honda-san?!" Akito-san and Sohma-chan said at the same time.

I immediately felt dizzy and bumped into them. "AH!" They said and there was a puff of smoke and I was suddenly face to face with a black dog and a gray rat.

what the fuck is happening right now? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock on the door. "Hello...! Delivery!" Someone said.

I ran down the stairs, carrying the cat, rat and dog in my arms and skidded to a stop in front of the the delivery woman. "THEY'RE ALL ANIMALS! oh you bought the deliveries huh?"

She pushed her hat back, smiling. "Ah...yes, they are animals. Sohma-san raises pets? The total is 1600 yen, please..." She looked down as the dog brought over Akito-san's wallet. "Ah haha, what a smart dog. Thank you for the business!" She said and left.

I just sat there, holding the package as the dog laid down behind me.

"AHHH! YOU GUYS CHANGED, TOO! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!" The cat shouted.

The rat replied, annoyed. "You let your guard down first, stupid cat!"

Wow these guys can even talk 

"WOOF! There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell her?" Akito-san sighed while the girl that turned into a cat hissed. "You see, I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat. And Tohru over there is the cat. We are possessed by the Zodiac spirits, and there are ten others in the Sohma family that are also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, dragon, snake...horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, boar..." She lifted a paw then placed it back on the ground while Polka dots clung to her tail and the brown cat looked over her shoulder. "For generations, members of the Sohma family...have been possessed by the twelve Zodiac animals. Although it doesn't give us any special powers, well, we can communicate with our respective animals. When our bodies are weak, and for some reason, once we're hugged by a member of the oppsite sex, we transform."

"cool.. I guess.. ." Was all I could think to say at the moment.

"After a while, we change back to our human form." There was a puff of smoke and Akito-san scratched her head. "But...then we're completely naked."

I turned around and started clawing at the wall. "YAAAAAAAH!"

Since I left their clothes upstairs when I carried them downstairs I forced to go and bring their clothes back.

After they were all dressed, I turned back around, looking at the ground.

Akito-san giggled sheepishly. "I hope you didn't see anything you weren't prepared for. Have you calmed down?"

"I almost understand this..." I can't believe I stumbled upon this...this is a huge secret. Polka dots didn't want anybody to find out. So that's why she pushed away that sophomore boy...

"By the way, Kyo you were angry at me because I didn't add the cat to my zodiac set now that you met the real cat what do you think about it ?" Akito-san asked.

I perked up and turned around to see her sitting with her back to me. "is she in her time of the month or something ...?" I asked.

Akito-san started laughing and waving her hand. "Just a big idiot! For someone who studied martial arts, she can be really clumsy! She should have at least sensed you. Things turned out this way. How are you going to take responsibility? She only has eyes for Yuki."

That caused her to snap because she turned around and glared at the older woman. "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T NOTICE HIM! WHAT CAN I DO?! PLUS, WHAT IS HE, A BOY, DOING HERE?!" She shouted.

"do I look like a girl to you onigiri!" I said before looking at her. Now She is really angry...

"Be quiet...whether there is a boy in this is none of your business." Polka dots said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Because you are only an outsider."

The girl, Tohru, whirled around. "Shut...UP!" She smashed her fist into the table, breaking it half while it bumped my forehead. "what the......?"

I just sat there, staring in shock. Akito-san rushed over. "Kyo-kun, you're bleeding!"

"Ah?! Eh?! Bleeding?!"

"Ah..." onigiri said before polka dots backhanded her across her face.

I looked over at them, surprised by what polka dots did. "What..."

"I know you're dumb, but I never thought you were this dumb." polka dots shrugged off her blouse, revealing a tank top underneath it. "Today, just for the respect for your sheer death of stupidity, I'll give you what you want. Tohru... don't waste my time."

Onigiri clenched her fist. "Just what I wanted to hear! YOU DAMN SISSY!" She aimed a kick for polka dots head.

"hey paedo do you have popcorn ...!" I stood up and stood next to Akito.

Akito-san held her hand up. " nope and why are you calling me that. " "you just give me that vibe. Anyway do you at least have a band aid." "yeah.... Wait....hmmm.. Yay...here it is. " "thanks. Hey anyways what's up with them? " "Don't worry. Their relationship has always been like this. Whenever they see each other, they will argue and fight." Ah! So You hate cats because of your rat spirit polka dots.So that was her of course I hate cats smile. Akito-san started laughing. "After meeting Tohru-kun, it hasn't ruined your dream about being the year of the cat, has it?"

"Well actually I never wanted to be a cat. Anyways who do you think will win !" I asked.

" it'll be over soon. If anything, today will be another victory for Yuki."

onigiri went to land a punch on polka dots face but she blocked it and side stepped, coming face-to-face with her cousin and kicked her with enough force to send her through the doors and into the front of the house. Polka dots rubbed her shoulder. "I said...not to waste my time!"

"Don't go destroying my house, too, Yuki-chan..." Akito sighed.

"I never thought she would fly that far. She didn't put up a guard at all..." She stood in front of me. "Honda-san, how's your wound?"

I held my hands up. "hmm you really are strong polka dots ..."

"..please don't call me that ........... Don't you think you are missing something .."

"what.... Shit I'm late for school " I said while starts to run towards my room.

I...learned a new fact. She, who everyone calls a "princess", is actually very strong! Although she excelled at all the sports, this is different. It feels different when she's in school...

Normal Pov

"I'M LATE!" Kyo bolted to his feet.

"All your uniforms are dirty..." Yuki said bluntly.

Kyo came back downstairs, wearing a semi-dirty uniform. "No problem! This one isn't too dirty. I'll just say I tripped and fell, it'll be okay!"

No one is going to believe that... Akito and Yuki thought at the same time.

"With this situation, I'm sorry. But, I really do have to get to school..." Kyo-kun said, bowing in front of me.

Akito giggled and held up her hand. "I understand. You made a promise to your father. But, I have to report to Shigure...the current head of the Sohma family about this. Because someone knows the families biggest secret."

Kyo-kun straightened and smiled. "it's your secret so you decide." He picked up his bag and left.

Yuki spoke up from behind Akito. "I was just wondering why you would tell him all about us. You plan to erase his memories, don't you? Just like last time." She turned around and glared at Akito.

Akito sighed, a small smile on her face. "That's not what I have in mind. We had no choice that time, because of the number of people who knew."

"I should also be going to school. Remember to fix the roof, stupid cat!" Yuki said and left the room.

Akito turned to speak to Tohru, who was still on the ground outside. "Tohru-kun, I'm counting on you to look after the house. Don't go disappearing again. And, you need to apologize properly to Kyo-kun."

Torhu just gritted her teeth. "...Shut up..."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo Pov

"Great! I can use the washing machine." I said, carrying my uniform as me, Kureno and Kazuma came out of the locker room.

"What happened to cause your uniform to get so dirty? Fall into a pig pen?" Kazuma asked bluntly.

"Yaa..." I scratched the side of my head.

"Eh? You already washed your clothes? But the mud suits you." Ken said and practically ran as Kureno followed him.

Kazuma pushed his hair back. "Because today, the princess was also late. No wonder they're suspicious."

I can't tell them I'm living at her house. I-I'm going to the locker room to change. "thanks guys ".

Kazuma looked around the corner. "Want me to come with you?"

"That's okay."

After changing into my uniform, I heard someone behind me. "Honda-san." I turned around to see polka dots standing there with her back against the wall.

Yuki P.O.V.

"You didn't tell them about us...your friends, I mean."

He just stared for a few seconds then he understood. "Eh? No! I didn't tell them about your underwear polka. Don't worry it's only for me to tease you."

I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead.

"That's not what I meant..." I said.

He scratched his head and asked "then what did you meant polka? ..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "No, what I meant is why didn't you tell my secret to your friends?..." I leaned against the wall and folded my hands. "...Anyways, even if you can keep our secret, we may have to erase your memory. I say "erase", but it's more like hypnosis..." I raised my head so we were at eye level. "Like one day, people found about the secret. When I was in the second grade, I was playing in the yard at the main estate and a boy got excited and hugged me...we ended up erasing the memories of everyone who was there..." The memory still burned in the back of my mind. Flashback "Shigure.... , am I so strange that no one can know about me?"

"Yes, you are strange. Because people turning into rats is not normal. If normal people found out, they would be sickened by you."

Flashback over

Honda-san brought me out of the trance. "polka? "

I was quiet for a couple minutes. "I can't go against Shigure's decisions, no matter what is decided, I can't. So...I'm sorry...For involving you in the Sohma family's problems. Sorry."

Just as I raised my head again to look at him I realized that he had cornered me into the wall and his hands were at either side of my head. 

"completed rambling polka? "

"what.... Hey get off... "

I started to panic when he starts to lean forward. What's with this boy and his ability to mess with my emotions.

"you know polka dots I don't know if your being selfless or saying this because you had to. But I will really appreciate it if you stop acting like a saint.I didn't run away from you polka dots, did I ? I didn't run away because I think you as my friend. A friend doesn't leave in times of need, now do they? " 

I could feel my heart pounding and my head spinning as he spoke. He think me as his friend. And how can he see through my mask? 

Suddenly he let out a dramatic sigh. I was curious about what he has in his mind Now. 

"do you really think I have such a cheap character polka dots? "

Argg......... Again with that stupid Nickname. But still I am surprised that I stammered out a reply.

"what...... No.... I... Did... "

"oh polka but it looks like it. And since I was a good person I am willing to forgive you if you fulfill my one request."

With that said he leaned forward so that his mouth was close to my ear. I can already feel my blush spread through my cheeks. Oh my god just what was he planning.

"I want you to befriend me again polka dots. Can you do that ?"

What........ Someone wants to be my friend without any ulterior motives and was not sickened by me due to my curse. 

POOF

I can feel myself change into a mouse due to my inner turmoil of emotions. And you know what that bastard..... I mean Honda-san did. He laughed as soon as his eyes laid on my heap of clothes.

"aawww is little polka dots shy? "

Ugh..... Why is he like this. 

Then suddenly 

POOF

"That was quick." I said as I got dressed. while Honda-san kept his back to me. And when he turned he let out a amused snort. And walked towards me. 

"polka, your tie tab is crooked."

"Eh?" I looked down to see what he was referring to. "Ah...I'm not very good at fixing these..."

he let out another small laugh. "looks like someone is not a good at tying ties."

I just stood there while he adjusted that part of my uniform and Shigure's voice echoed in my mind. If normal people found out, they would be sickened by you... I had to ask because I needed to hear his answer. "Honda-san...you're not...sickened by me?"

"of course not Polka dots what makes you think like that? " He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"just some memories ...let's walk home together."

"Okay! Let's go home!" He said.

Will you still be my friend? "Thank you..." I said and gave him a small but still a genuine smile.

-At Home-

Kyo P.O.V.

"Looks like Akito's not back yet." polka said, opening the door to Akito's study.

"I'll just go put my stuff down." I said, heading upstairs. I opened the door to my room to see the onigiri standing on the ladder, a roll of tape in her hand. "Ah..."

"I only did a temporary fix, but at least it will keep the rain out. Call a professional if you don't like it." She said.

"Okay.......cool" I said, walking past her.

"Hey!" She yelled, interupting my thoughts.

I turned around to see her standing with her back to me, her brown hair tied into a high ponytail. "yes?!"

"When I go into a rage, I can't see what's around me. Worse, I lost to that bitch, Yuki...so...this morning..." she turned around, her grip on the tape tightening as her face turned red. "This morning...I'm sor..."

"I'M BACK! YUKI-CHAN, KYO-KUN...I'M BACK! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE SLOW AND RECKLESS TOHRU-KUN..." Akito yelled up the stairs.

"FORGET IT!" onigiri stormed out of the room, her face bright red.

"Eh?! Eh?!" I stepped out of her way. I followed her downstairs and saw Akito was standing there, wearing her usual kimono.

"Good news. Shigure says if Kyo-kun can keep our secret, he can live with us."

"what's the catch?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

polka dots was leaning back against the wall. Akito-san smiled. "Of course not! But you must keep it a secret, okay?"

"Yes!" Great...I can keep my memories!


End file.
